<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Smutshots by Raqchealv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557614">Haikyuu!! Smutshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raqchealv/pseuds/Raqchealv'>Raqchealv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raqchealv/pseuds/Raqchealv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⨀Haikyuu Smutshots⨀<br/>⨀No Requests on This Platform⨀<br/>⨀https://www.wattpad.com/1011478949-haikyuu-sm%C3%BCtsh%C3%B8ts-requests-requests-requests⨀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu!! Smutshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sounds that could be heard from the couple in bed was large snoring from one. The other was sitting up, staring into the corner of their dark apartment bedroom. The moon glowed, illuminating Asahi's sharp jawline and dark brown eyes.</p><p>He looked to his right, where his boyfriend- no, husband slept peacefully, his normally wild hair down and face squished against the cold side of the pillow.</p><p>He trailed a hand through his blond-black locks, rubbing behind his earlobes a bit. To his surprise, Noya hummed softly, and Asahi chuckled. He did again, but this time Noya moaned softly, tilting his head up slightly.</p><p>Usually Asahi would stop there and go to sleep before he became seriously aroused, but as many know from experience, being awake at 3 am creates some inconsistencies with your personality and sense of reason.</p><p>Azumane trailed a large hand down to the other's milky white neck. He tightened slightly, and could see Noya's pants tighten. If he wasn't hard before, he was now.</p><p>He laid down next to his partner, leaning in for a soft kiss. Soon the taller's hunger grew, and it became heated. Since Yuu was asleep, he didn't have much choice in letting his tongue slip in, curling over and mixing their saliva. Noya stirred as his pants were slipped down and his cock was taken a hold of.</p><p>"Ah...more..." He said in his sleep, bucking his hips. He was clearly about to wake, so Asahi quickly ducked down under the covers and swallowed the younger's cock in one go. It was small, and Asahi's tongue was able to wrap around it.</p><p>"Hng....ha? Asa-nng!" Noya was awake, his face red and sweating. He pulled his shirt down, trying to cover his dick.</p><p>"Don't cover it, just enjoy it." Asahi's voice was uncharacteristically husky, pulling off with a pop. A slender finger made its way further down, to his ass.</p><p>"Asahi, not there-!" Noya felt a jolt of pleasure as he was entered.</p><p>"You like that...?" Normally it would be Noya reassuring Asahi that he was fine, he could add more, but these ungodly hours sure did magic on our anxiety ridden ace.</p><p>Asahi suddenly re positioned them both so that he was sitting with his back to the headboard, and Noya was on all fours in front. The brunette's hands groped Yuu's plump ass, pulling them apart and exposing the small hole. His finger circled and pressed the rim of muscle, drawing out gasps and small whines.</p><p>Lube spilled over both the hole and the Ace's fingers. Noya moaned and hid his face in Asahi's chest as three fingers shoved their way past the no no circle.(I'm sorry.) His fingers spread and stretched, getting the hole ready for the main course. They kissed deeply, Asahi continuing to tease the younger.</p><p>"Asahi....please, I can't take it...please fuck me-" Without further ado, Asahi gulped and pushed Noya down on his long, thick cock. Noya screamed in pleasure, tongue out and eyes lidded. A drop of saliva trailed down his neck and nipples, and Asahi licked them, going further to sucking and lightly biting the hardened pink tips. Noya arched his back, and his active persona returned.</p><p>He pushed the bigger down and spread his knees, leaning back so his husband could see the entire thing. His strong thighs lifted him up, and dropped down again, making him whimper in pleasure. He started bouncing quickly, Asahi soon meeting him, digging deeper.</p><p>"N-Noya, it's okay, right?" Ever the anxious one.</p><p>"It-its too good- ha!" Thick ropes of cum flung their way onto both their bodies, Asahi following not long after.</p><p>"That was really nice..." Noya mumbled after he'd got off his lover's dick. Asahi blushed deep red, and shook his head before grabbing a towel to start clean up. After a quick bath and cleaning out the cum from his ass, the two settled into bed, covered in a blanket and cuddling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates every few days (Hopefully)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>